Hiccup x Snotlout Oneshot (TW: Cousin Incest and Fluff)
by Moonsketch
Summary: Hiccup needs cuddles. He is upset. Rated T because reasons and incest (plus emotional abuse from a father). Also slight AU and slight OOC Stoick)


**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry I haven't been on much, but here's a oneshot. I swear I'll be updating more often! I just have high school to deal with. I swear I'll have something up on my other stories in a bit.**

* * *

"S-Snotlout?" I heard Hiccup softly call for me. I look up, surprised to see him there with a sad look on his face. I felt myself become worried, as this wasn't how our leader normally acts. A few tears leak out from his eyes, so I instantly stand up from my chair and go towards him.

"Woah... Hiccup, what's wrong?" I ask, watching as his breathing becomes ragged. If this situation wasn't glum, I would have laughed at the irony when Hiccup well... hiccuped. I gently grab his waist and press his head into my chest, running my fingers through his hair. The second he made contact with my chest he burst into tears, grabbing onto me tightly.

"You wanna stay with me tonight?" I question. My cousin nods, so I pick him up bridal style and walk out of the Great Hall and towards my house I shared with my dad. Hiccup was still sobbing, but quietly. After I opened the door, I saw my uncle Stoick-Hiccup's father-talking with my dad.

Hiccup tensed in my arms when he heard Stoick's voice, and I quickly figured out that it was Stoick who made my cousin so upset. Stoick looked at me weirdly, and I gave him a death glare. He turned his head, not saying anything. My dad shook his head in disgust at his half-brother, smacking his arm. He nodded at me, motioning for me to take Hiccup to my room. I nodded back, walking up to my room. I went inside and gently placed Hiccup on my bed, quickly running to close and lock the door. I went back to my cousin who was sobbing into his knees. My heart broke at the sight.

Hiccup looked up when he heard me approach the bed, his face tear-stained. I got on the bed and cupped his cheeks, kissing away the tears. He blushed, his hands now gripping my wrists like a lifeline.

"Tell me what happened, Hic." I gently but firmly said, watching as he leans into my touch.

He sniffed, looking at me with pleading eyes. "I don't want to re-live it.." He muttered, his green eyes glassy. I mentally sighed and hoisted him into my lap, one hand holding him up by his upper thigh while my other hand was on his back.

"Please, Hiccup... I know you don't want to remember, but I really need to know, sweets." I said, softly stroking his sides. He always liked it when I called him that.

"O-okay..." He mumbled, nuzzling his face into my chest like a kitten.

"I-I don't know why, but dad started being really cruel to me... He would start discouraging me, saying that I would never amount to anything. After about a week, h-he..." Hiccup trailed off, sobbing. How could Stoick do that to his own son?!

"He what, sweets? What did he do?" I gently questioned, still rubbing his sides.

"H-he... said that I should die... that the village would be better off if the little mistake would kill himself..." Hiccup said, wrapping his arms around my waist tightly. I felt my eyes widen, shocked that his own father would tell his son to kill himself...

I held him close to me, caressing his tiny body. I kissed his soft hair rapidly, whispering sweet and soothing words to him. I was rocking him back and forth.

"W-why do you care so much, Snotlout? It's not like you love me, even though you're family..." I was stunned that he would ask this.

"Because I DO love you, Hiccup... even more than family..." I confessed, kissing his head again.

"R-really? You really mean it?" Hiccup asked, staring up at me. He stopped sobbing by this time.

"Yes. I love you with all of my heart, and it breaks me to see you like this... So.. I hope what I am about to do cheers you up.." I inhaled, leaning down and pressing my lips against his. They're so soft...

I stroked his sides gently, squeezing his hips at times. I pulled away and looked into his green eyes. I cupped his cheeks again and pressed my forehead against his, still staring into his beautiful eyes.

"Your eyes are beautiful, Hiccup." I whisper, pecking his lips.

"..I love you.." I heard Hiccup say, right before he passed out from crying so much. I blushed, my heart swelling with love for him.

"I love you too, Hiccup... I love you too..." I answer, falling asleep as well.


End file.
